


Tear Stained Eyeliner

by RampagingBunny14



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Chapter 1 Spoilers, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Eyeliner, I plan to meet Kodaka and deck him immediately, I want them to be happy is that so hard, Spoilers, im warning you there are spoilers, kaito is trying but he can't help the eyeliner destruction, kirumi is mentioned, shuichi is not okay help him, this was meant to be a shitpost but it came out seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RampagingBunny14/pseuds/RampagingBunny14
Summary: Shuichi is not having a good time and fucks his eyeliner up and everyone knows.Spoilers for Chapter 1
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Tear Stained Eyeliner

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a crack-fic for a friend but this came out too angsty without me realizing it, but yes hello ao3  
> Spoilers for Chapter 1 I keep warning yall.

It was another morning at the school. Shuichi’s eyes peeled open painfully, looking still faintly puffed from the exhausted crying last night. Kaede has been dead for quite some time now, but the look of her corpse dangling, it being used- he could hardly think about it without wanting to cry his eyes out like every other time it runs his mind. But he can’t afford to roll back in bed and cry, he knows he can’t. He has everyone else to save, hopefully, prevent them from having death as grueling as hers. That was his only motivation to crawl out of bed, his only motivation to partake in this killing game, keeping him on what could hardly be considered sanity. The boy rolled around back and forth in his bed, noticeably not wanting to get out of bed, but as stated before, had no choice. He vocalized a low groan from the back of his throat before sitting up slowly to place his feet on the ground, sitting on his bed. He tiredly sits there forcing himself to wake up, coffee is always a big help when getting up in the mornings, but he can’t get anything till he’s out of bed and fully ready for the day; he learned that the hard way. Shuichi lifted himself from the dull mattress, grounding himself onto the floor. He’s hardly taken care of himself and it’s growing noticeable. He’s putting effort in but of course, the efforts are still too weak to fully support all his needs. But an effort is an effort, that's what he tells himself at least, and he's not wrong either.

  
He carefully walked himself over to the bathroom, he didn’t feel a need to shower, while he really should have, instead, he just went straight for his well-known eyeliner.

  
Everyone knows he wears eyeliner, you’d have to be blind to think he doesn’t. He’s been asked before about how he does it, how long he’s been doing it, the brand, and so many other obscure questions about the eyeliner. Even though he’s talked about it on countless occasions, no one ever seems to remember what he says, as the same questions turn right back around to him the next day. One thing he knows for sure is to keep the eyeliner far away from anyone’s sight. Shuichi once fell asleep with his door unlocked, and before he knew it, he woke up screaming as he saw Ouma on top of him, his eyeliner in the boy’s dainty hand with a sly grin glued onto his face. He would never forget Ouma’s face that night, nor what Ouma drew on his face.  
Shuichi shook his head at the reminder of that night, wincing to forget about it as he picked up his eyeliner in his shaky hands, trying to stabilize them. After a few minutes of looking at the eyeliner, back to himself in the mirror, and so forth, he brought the pen up to his eye and began to work on his eyes, one at a time. The liquid felt tip running against his eyeliner slowly and surely. Granted there was shakiness to the grip, but even so, the eyeliner was still precise and nicely done. He traced all the way from the start to the finish of his eye, fully rounding it. The lifting the pen to his lower eyelid to trace it halfway from the finish of his eye. Once again, he lifted the pen, and dragged it down three separate lines, evenly separated from one another. Once that eye was done, he looked at it in the mirror, lowering the pen.

  
He stared at himself, he’s supposed to be making sure the eyeliner looks good, but something else was coming over him. He blankly stared into this mirror, and all he could feel was sudden dread, depressing dread, as all he could think about was her.  
Even if he tried, his mind still wavered back to her, her charming personality, her positive attitude, her kindness, and her death. The last lingering words she spoke to him, the care yet fear her voice shook out before her painful demise. Before Shuichi knew it, his eyes welted back up with tears, his eyes going back to that tearful red he woke up with, it was all resurging.

  
“No no, not now.” He hushed to himself, sniffling back anything trying to leave him, gently rubbing the inner corner of his eyes with his index finger, trying to get the tears to dry and return. He kept doing that till he felt any better, or till the tears at least stopped, in which he succeeded. He brought the eyeliner back to his other eye and began the same pattern. The moment he brought his hand down to work on his lower lid however is when he lost all control. His tears formed back aggressively, falling quickly down his face, his right cheek getting stained with the eyeliner.

  
He jerked himself down over the sink, beginning to harshly choke out sobs, his hand still close to his face, shaking. His hands were practically shaking from how hard he was crying.

  
He had to keep his cries away from anyone else, believing if he shows a weakness like this more, a certain someone, or someones will pick on him. It wasn’t likely, as if anyone did it was well likely someone would have his back, but it was still a thought that ate at him constantly. With all these pent up emotions being held at constant, only able to relieve them at ungodly hours of the night, it was a constant burden to deal with.

  
“AWUGH” Shuichi screamed at the top of his lungs, without realizing before it was too late, he accidentally got eyeliner in his eye, liquid eyeliner. Now usually getting liquid eyeliner in your eye hurts, but after a few tears, it's out and okay. However, this was the final point for Shuichi. He dropped to the floor in a fetal position screaming while choking on tears. Howling through the whole dorm. It wasn’t long before anyone heard. Before anything else could happen he heard an aggressive knock at the door, which only could have been Maki’s, which was quickly confirmed.

  
“Shuichi! Open the door!” her voice briskly commanded. It was harsh, and Shuichi couldn’t speak from all the choked sobs, even just to get up or crawl his way over to answer the door, he just laid there, sobbing. Before much more else could even happen, more people gathered at the door, he couldn’t fully gather exactly who, but painfully he did hear Ouma’s voice, and to some relief, Kaito was at least there.

  
“Hey buddy, can you unlock the door?” Kaito’s familiar voice wavered loudly but warmly, but yet, Shuichi could give no reply.

  
“How much do you think he just fell on some soap and is crying like a baby?” Ouma giggled, quickly following with what looked like Maki ready to use him as a raming to open the door.

  
“Kirumi isn’t here.” The girl pointed out to Ouma while staring at the door, and before Ouma could even stifle a reply, Maki’s leg flew up and launched at the door’s knob, freeing the lock and opening the door. Immediately, the crowd flew in, searching the room immediately to find Shuichi laying on the floor, crying in his same vulnerable fetal position. Kaito quickly approached Shuichi, laying his hand on his shoulder.

  
“You okay there buddy? What's up?” Kaito once again asked in his loud yet warm manner, with brows furrowed in worry. Everyone stood around Shuichi as he quickly covered his face up with his arms, trying to burrow his face at his legs from embarrassment. Maki, Ryouma, and Korekiyo were all assessing the room to find nothing of any suspension, and thankfully no dead body, just Shuichi curled on the floor.

  
“I think I found why he’s crying.” Himiko’s monochromatic yet lively voice spoke, raising the eyeliner next to Shuichi off the ground, lid open.

  
“Are you crying because the eyeliner is empty?” Angie asked in her pippy sing-songy like voice with mild concern, but nothing that could overlap that pip voice of her. Shuichi couldn’t even bring himself to look up at anyone, all he could do was shake his head in disagreement while trying to recollect himself. Ouma marched over to Shuichi, pulling his hair into his hands and jerking the boy’s head up.

  
“If you’re gonna keep crying you should at least expl-” Before Ouma could even finish his sentence, getting a look at Shuichi’s face said it all. He dropped his head from his dainty hands and without any word, walked out. A few others peeked at his face, and also realized what had happened after Himiko’s finding and Shuichi’s face. They, as well, got up and left. Some just gave him a pat on the shoulder, and he could have sworn he heard Tenko mutter “pathetic” under her breath. Nonetheless, they each followed each other out of the room, leaving it to just Maki and Kaito standing over Shuichi, laying there blankly. He had finally stopped crying but he looked more embarrassed if anything.

  
“It’ll be okay, just put it back on.” Maki stiffly mumbled before leaving the room. Kaito still had his hand on Shuichi’s shoulder, which he brought down to Shuichi’s wrist before yanking him up onto his feet, not steady in any way. Shuichi’s legs shook as he wobbled trying to regain steadiness, as Kaito just kept his hand on Shuichi till he was stable. Kaito then released his hand from the thin wrist to walk over and grab a towel before tossing it lightly in Shuichi’s direction while shooting a strong gleaming smile. “It’s okay bud, we all have those days. Just make sure to watch what you’re doing”. Kaito then turned to walk back out the door, giving Shuichi another quick, light pat on the shoulder before leaving.


End file.
